SMS
by KayleyKitten
Summary: SMS, Secret Magical Service... Hermione's own corporation, Harry and Sisiur are partenered up (what will there clues bring?). Will Ron become Minister for Magic? Will Draco do the unthinkable? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW : im not good at sumarys!!!!:D
1. LOVE sure is IN THE AIR! please RR

Disclaimer: I only own Lyn Fielfree. I do not own Hermione, Ron, Fudge, Sirius, Harry, Voldermort, Ministry for Magic Quidditch etc. all rights to JK Rowling. Thanks:)

Hermione staggered home after another late night at the office. She thought one day she would end up being able to be her own boss and she had but somehow it wasn't working out right. She still had to stay late at the office and to everything herself because the workers weren't up to her standard. She had battled for years to get a good name in the business and now she was the boss, she owned a spy company for crying out loud but she still did everything. She was always the last at the office every night besides sometimes Harry and Sirius.

Harry and Sirius had been partners for year now and were enjoying every minute of it. They were both incredibly good at what they did. Hermione could remember back tot he days when they were all school kids. Harry, Ron and herself would always solve mysteries and often battled the dark lord and his servants. It seemed to be in Harry, he had been asked so many times to play for various Quidditch clubs but he refused. He had faith that one day Hermione would become the best and be able to start her own corporation. 

Well she had done it. She made her way to the top in the MSI, Magical Spy Investigators. Since then she had started her own corporation name SMS, Secret Magical Service They weren't to tell anyone about their really job of tracking down Voldermort and his supporters as well as any imitators that were trying to become what Voldermort is, a demon. 

Harry and Sirius had become her top two agents and though she offered Ron a training course he is fairly happy working for the ministry. Well why wouldn't he? Seeing he has made his way to the top in his own department, just like Hermione had in hers. Last week Fudge had retired leaving the Minister for Magic position open. Ron had been selected to be in the election for Minister for Magic. For the past 5 days he had been preparing for the campaign.

***

He slouched in the chair and sighed heavily.

"Another hard day at the office dear?" the love of his life asked.

"Hmmm… something like that." Harry's brain was throbbing with the clues that one of Voldermort's supporters had left behind. 

The steaming hot casserole was placed in front of him. It smelt nice but made Harry feel sick.

"Eat up Harry, you haven't had a proper meal for days." The caring creature told him.

"Sorry, don't take it personally. It seems stupid eating at times like these." Harry rose to his feet.

"No, sit down! You do not come home if you are going to bring work with you! Sit down and eat with me. We never see each other anymore, I'm starting to wonder if I really have a husband." 

Her aggressiveness still shined through he love for him. He noticed it even in their Hogwarts years, on the Quidditch field mainly. She would battle him out till the end of the game resulting in one of them catching the snitch and the other sulking for the next three days. 

"You're the boss." Harry smiled and she noticed his cheekiness.

"Well then, if I am the boss you better get those clothes of and into bed!" She smiled slyly at him. 

"I dunno, I quite like sitting here. When I come to think of it this casserole looks quite appetising right now."

She advanced on him and sat on his lap. She passionately kissed him and ripped the buttons off his shirt.

"Hay! I like this shirt!" he said deeply. 

Soon enough they were on the floor. He delicately took of her clothes whilst she widely ripped at his. She was on top of his unbuttoning his pants. She adored their love making sessions and to her it seemed like forever since their last time. She remembered their first. It was a cold winter's afternoon and they had been walking back from Hogsmead, both in a great mood. They walked hand in hand to the castle and up the stairs to the astronomy tower. Harry lay her down on the long sofa and slowly and gently made his way inside her. It was the most wonderful night of her life. Ever since they had been madly in love. 

****

"Honey I'm home." Hermione smiled as she finely reached her front door.

She steeped inside and closed the door behind her. She put down her work things and took of her heavy jacket. She walked slowly down the hallway.

"Hello? Ron, where are you?" she lifted her voice. There was no reply.

Hermione wondered into the dinning room, no sign of anyone. Then she made her way to the lounge room, still no sign of Ron. Hermione headed for the stairs, up she went to the landing. She approached her bedroom.

"Hello Ron?" Hermione opened the door to find it empty. She flopped on the bed and sighed. The one night she gets away fairly early and Ron isn't home. Great luck that was, she had been craving for some loving from the only man she loved.

****

"Uh…ooh yes!" she screeched "More, more fuck me!"

"I sure am trying." He thrust in and out, in and out. His manly fluid was coming he could feel it. Then it burst out. He panted, she panted and god was it good. She came just after he did and the sensation flowed between them. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. 

Her soft blonde hair covered her face. She was tanned and beautiful. Her name was the most lovely of them all Lyn, Lyn Fielfree and he sure did feel free. He felt free to love her how he did and he knew she loved her back.

They feel asleep together, with him on top. 


	2. Full Power

Hermione slept restlessly that night. Every sound woke her up and she would call out for Ron. At 2am she got up and went down stairs. She had just poured herself a glass of milk when she heard the lock in the door scratch and open. 

"Ron? IS that you?" Hermione wondered down the hallway.

There was Ron; he looked hungry and exhausted.

"Is everything OK?" Hermione asked concerned, taking off his coat.

"Everything is fine, just a late night at the office." Ron smiled.

"Very late indeed," Hermione kissed her husband's cheek "Would you like something to eat of drink?"

"No thanks, I had a burger earlier and lots of coffee." Ron stated.

"OK then, you better be off to bed then." Hermione said.

"Will you be coming?" Ron grinned.

"If you like." Hermione giggled.

It was just like they were teenagers again. Hermione loved it. She followed him upstairs to their bed where they had slept together many times.

They made love happily for the first time in weeks. It had become to busy and hectic to have time for anything these days but it had been well worth the wait.

****

Harry woke to find himself of the floor of their dinning room. His back ached from not sleeping properly and he was chilled to the bone. Cho slept soundlessly beside him.

Harry slowly stood up and slipped on his pants. He looked at his watch 7:47am.

'Damn!' Harry thought to himself. He was supposed to meet Sirius at 8am to start on their case. Harry changed his shirt, hurried a note to Cho explaining his departure and he was out the door quicker than you could say quidditch. 

Harry rushed through the crowd of London City to the SMS departure unit. Harry entered the run down building that had been bombed in world war II and no one had bothered to knock it down of fix it up. He ran up 3 flights of stairs before he got to the 2nd room on the 4th landing.

He found the empty old can of baked beans and held it in his hand. He looked down at his wrist and read the time 8:04:55.

Hermione was clever. She would organise a new Portkey for every 5 minutes until everyone was at work. 'This one must leave at 8:05.' Harry thought

"4…3…2…1." Harry counted down. He had been travelling like this for years now but it still gave him quite a fright when he was jerked forward and started speeding in a howl of wind and colour. The baked bean tin stuck in his hand as though it was magnetic.

Suddenly everything stopped and Harry's feet slammed on the dirt ground outside SMS. Harry looked up and smiled at the tall skyscraper Hermione had designed. It reached high above the clouds and was made from real gold and silver. A great sign read SMS, Hermione Granger and Co. 

At the front doors stood 4 bodyguards, Hamlet, Pert, Jill and Ben. Harry waved as he approached the building. 

"Good morning gentlemen," Harry smiled, what a wonderful day it was so far. 

"Hello Harry," Hamlet replied "Card please."

Hamlet new Harry came here everyday besides the rare sick day of bludge day but it was *procedure* because it was so easy to forge identity these days, I mean Hermione, Ron and Harry himself had done it in grade 2 so it can't be that hard!

Harry pulled out his badge; there was no way to fake this ID card. It had a special power in it and when it is placed in the gel slit in the building's wall it is scanned. 

Hamlet placed Harry's card in the blue gel slot, it beeped twice and shot out again. The monitor read _Approved SMS_. Harry smiled. He loved the feeling of being part of this corporation. He was so proud! 

"Wand next thank you Harry," Hamlet stepped aside to reveal a second gel slot. Harry placed the tip of his wand in the gel slit. The wand was sucked in side for a second and shot out again, _Approved SMS._

"And your hand." Hamlet sighed.

"Right you are Hamlet." Harry grinned. He slit his hand in the next blue gel and one second later, _Approved SMS._

It may have seemed like about 20 minutes but Harry was through security in less than 2 minutes. 

The huge brass doors opened widely to let Harry in. If they detected more than one person entering at a time without more than one person's card being used it would drop spell repellent gates around the intruders. 

Harry walked through the doors and into the Entrance Hall. A large room with comfy couches, information desks, snack bars and much much more. Harry waved at all the people. The secretary blushed as he winked at her and the lunch lady laughed when he said she was "Lookin' good!" 

Harry made his was to his office, on the 49th floor, along with Sirius' and Hermione's. Their offices were huge with a conference room in the middle where they would meet and greet clients as well as have their daily meetings (or should I say bludge periods). 

Harry opened the door of his huge office to find Sirius waiting for him. Harry slung of his jacket and sat down opposite Sirius. This looked serious and Harry wasn't in the mood for his day to be spoilt when it had only just begun.

****

Sirius noticed the smile on Harry's face as he walked in. Damn Harry, in a good mood and late! He must have had Cho in bed last night.

"Was the sex good?" Sirius asked seriously as Harry sat down.

"What?" Harry hated it when his Godfather talked to him about sex. He had first encountered it in 5th grade and now he was 23! God, couldn't a guy have a _private_ life anymore?

"Don't try and deny it Harry, I can see it in the way you smile. Your father was always like that the day after as well." Sirius still frowned.

Horrible images came to Harry's head of his mother and father "Ewe, come off it Sirius. OK yes it was good. Now we have that sorted you can spoil my good mood." Harry sighed. 

"Alright." Sirius sighed too. "Its going to be a shock to you Harry so are you ready?"

"Yeah, just spit it out would ya." Harry hated the 'are you ready' games. 

"Harry, last night Voldermort came back to power. Full power, he killed." Sirius sighed very heavily almost breaking down into tears. 

"You can't be serious? Full power? Killed?" Harry knew Sirius wouldn't lie about such a thing but it was unbelievable. The Wizarding world had kept him away for so many years without him coming back to full power. 

"Its all true Harry. I witnessed it this morning. The house was in ruins and their bodies, just sprawled on the floor. Like the night I found you in the ruble. Lily and James, cold as ice." Sirius broke down and a tear slipped his eye.

Harry went cold inside, it was really happening. Voldermort was coming back. 


End file.
